1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to swing augers and more specifically it relates to a remote controlled swing auger system for efficiently manipulating a position of a swing auger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Swing augers have been in use for years. Conventional swing augers are attachable to main auger which is well known in the art. One of the main problems with conventional swing augers is that they are heavy and difficult to manually manipulate.
Recently, hydraulically powered swing augers such as the MK POWER SWING manufactured by WESTFIELD in Rosenort, Manitoba utilize hydraulic power from the tractor to drive auxiliary wheels added to the swing auger. One of the problems with the hydraulically powered swing augers is that they require the tractor to be in operation to provide hydraulic pressure to the hydraulic motor. Another problem with hydraulically powered swing augers is that they require the user to manipulate a valve near the swing auger requiring the user to leave the tractor to move the swing auger.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently manipulating a position of a swing auger. Conventional swing augers require the user to manually manipulate the swing auger into the desired positions.
In these respects, the remote controlled swing auger system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently manipulating a position of a swing auger.